The present invention relates to receptacle connectors for modular plugs. In particular, the invention is directed toward a receptacle connector having a deflectable blocking member for selectively receiving a specific sized modular plug.
Modular jacks which receive RJ-11 and RJ-45 type modular plugs are well known in the communications and computer industries. Often, communications and computer equipment are outfitted with both RJ-11 and RJ-45 modular jacks. Of course, each of these RJ-11 or RJ-45 modular jacks are intended to receive only an RJ-11 or RJ-45 plug, respectively. However, frequently placement of the modular jacks within electronic equipment is in a location which does not lend itself to easy visual inspection. For instance, desk top computers commonly have input/output connectors placed on a rear panel of the computer chassis. As such, often RJ-11 and RJ-45 modular jacks are located side by side on the rear of a piece of electronic equipment or in another limited access area. Both aesthetics and system architecture dictate placement of modular jacks and, therefore, selection of their location is a limited option.
Since access to the modular jacks on a piece of electronic equipment is often restricted, insertion of a modular plug into a modular jack is frequently performed without visual verification. Thus, it is possible that during blind installation of a modular plug into a modular jack, an equipment operator may incorrectly align an RJ-45 plug with an RJ-11 jack or an RJ-11 plug with an RJ-45 jack. Misaligning an RJ-45 plug with an RJ-11 jack is of little concern because an operator will quickly notice that the RJ-45 plug is larger than the plug receiving cavity of an RJ-11 jack. In fact, due to the size differential, engagement of an RJ-45 plug and an RJ-11 jack is impossible. However, misalignment of an RJ-11 plug with an RJ-45 jack creates a serious concern. An RJ-11 plug will fit within an RJ-45 jack, often quite comfortably. In such an event, an operator will actually hear the audible click of the modular plug latch snapping into place within the modular jack and feel what seems to be proper mating of a modular plug within a modular jack. Moreover, the RJ-11 plug will be inserted far enough into the RJ-45 modular jack to allow electrical contacts on the plug to electrically engage electrical contacts of the jack. This can lead to severe damage to the electronic equipment because certain modular plug contacts may be carrying higher current than the electronic equipment circuitry is intended to receive from a respective electrically engaged modular jack contact. For instance, a power line from an RJ-11 plug may improperly become electrically engaged with what was intended to be a signal line within the RJ-45 modular jack.
Furthermore, even if an operator recognizes that an RJ-11 plug was mistakenly inserted into an RJ-45 jack, the RJ-45 jack will likely have sustained permanent damage to the contacts since the RJ-11 plug tends to deform the outer-most RJ-45 contacts, by laterally bending them out of their original position.
Accordingly, a modular jack is needed that can prevent inadvertent electrical and mechanical engagement of an RJ-11 plug with an RJ-45 jack.
Therefore, a receptacle connector is provided for receiving a mating plug and for blocking a relatively smaller second plug from receipt in the receptacle connector. The receptacle connector comprises a housing having a plug-receiving cavity and terminals mounted therein. A deflection member formed of a metal sheet material having a retention section, a ramp surface and a blocking tab is mounted in the housing. The retention section is mounted in a slot and the ramp surface extends into the plug-receiving cavity such that the blocking tab extends laterally from the ramp surface further into the plug-receiving cavity. When the mating plug is inserted into the plug-receiving cavity, the ramp surface is engaged and the blocking tab deflects away from the mating plug thereby allowing insertion of the mating plug. When the second plug is inserted into the plug-receiving cavity, the second plug is stopped by the blocking tabs, thereby preventing insertion of the second plug.
Additionally, a modular jack is provided for receiving an RJ-45 plug and blocking an RJ-11 plug from insertion into the modular jack. The modular jack comprises a housing having a plug-receiving cavity and terminals mounted in the housing that project into the plug-receiving cavity. Deflection members are provided on each side of the plug-receiving cavity. Each deflection member has a retention section and a ramp surface arcuately joined. A blocking tab extends transversely from an end of the ramp surface. The retention sections are held in slots of the housing such that the ramp surfaces extend toward the plug-receiving cavity and the blocking tabs are opposed and extend inwardly toward the plug-receiving cavity. The ramp surfaces are disposed such that when the RJ-45 plug is inserted into the plug-receiving cavity, a leading edge of the RJ-45 plug deflects the ramp surface and the blocking tab away from the plug-receiving cavity. Upon insertion of the RJ-11 plug, a leading edge of the RJ-11 plug strikes the blocking tab, thereby preventing insertion thereof.